


热火

by lahojarasca1955



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lahojarasca1955/pseuds/lahojarasca1955
Summary: 他看见巴兹比微皱的双眉，他看见那张英挺的脸容上的衰颓。这并不是平常的巴兹比做爱时的神色，哈斯沃德疑惑着伸出手，想要抚平巴兹比眉心的褶皱。
Relationships: Bazz-B/Jugram Haschwalth
Kudos: 4





	热火

哈斯沃德睁着眼睛看着银架城的将明未明的沙白天空，却丝毫不觉得疲惫。陛下现在正在沉入睡眠，这份沉稳而强大的力量让他无处遁形。  
他经常为友哈巴赫守夜，亚斯金偶尔经过他的身边，玩世不恭的眼珠落在他的身上，笑着说他比起星十字骑士团团长，更像一个守卫。哈斯沃德不常理会亚斯金的玩笑话，他冷如冰霜的脸一如既往的没有任何表情，泛着透明的浓绿眼珠将目光轻轻地落在亚斯金的脸上，等到亚斯金额头泛出冷汗才平淡地开口：“为陛下守夜是我的荣幸。”  
哈斯沃德是星十字骑士团的楷模，就算严苛如友哈巴赫，对哈斯沃德也信赖有加。在千年前友哈巴赫南征北战，每当攻克一个城池，在银架城的宫殿里总会举办灭却师独有的盛大宴会。灭却师战士们在纯白的宫殿里饮酒作乐，不像平时那样拘谨，而友哈巴赫也会微笑着看他的子嗣们玩闹。  
他唤哈斯沃德为“所有子嗣中我最疼爱的那个”，叫哈斯沃德上前。哈斯沃德不曾饮酒，听到陛下唤他，沉默而又顺驯地往坐在王座上的友哈巴赫走去。  
友哈巴赫端着酒杯，朝着自己的半身伸出了手，哈斯沃德顺从地伏在友哈巴赫的膝头，长长的头发像是流淌着的金色的河流。当他抬起头时，褪去了平日的冷漠，浓绿色的眼珠里流露出来短暂的崇拜之情。友哈巴赫被取悦了，他抚摸哈斯沃德的长发，将酒杯里的猩红酒液一饮而尽。  
哈斯沃德在这个空隙，看到了一双火焰般的眼睛。  
那个梅红色头发的男人恶狠狠地盯着哈斯沃德，哈斯沃德只看了一眼，就别转头，不去在意那双目光。火焰巴兹比，代号“H”，灼热，星十字骑士团的一员。有火辣的灭却师女人往他的怀里靠，巴兹比却发了一顿脾气，他没有礼貌地把那个女人推在地上，闹出不小的动静。  
“那个人叫巴兹比，是吧。”友哈巴赫沉稳而又阴森的声音传到了哈斯沃德的耳边，哈斯沃德抬起眼睛看向友哈巴赫，友哈巴赫眼睛里带着漫不经心的探究，哈斯沃德顿了一会儿，说道：“不过是一个不值一提的家伙罢了。”  
“我记得他，他是个靠你的能力庇佑成长的‘天才’，”友哈巴赫今日似乎也回忆起了往事，“他是你的朋友，哈斯沃德。”  
哈斯沃德垂着眼睛，然后看向友哈巴赫，他透明般的眼珠里不曾有过虚假的信息，他谦卑而又恭敬地回应：“星十字骑士团只为了陛下存在，如同我只忠于陛下而已。”  
“哈斯沃德，我最疼爱的儿子之一，你要相信，你远比众人更得我的欢心。”友哈巴赫说道，他看向人群中的巴兹比，巴兹比的目光正一刻不停地注视着这里，当他对上友哈巴赫的眼睛，眼睛里就流露出痛恨和忌惮之情。  
“真是久违的眼神啊——”友哈巴赫感叹，他将手放在了哈斯沃德的肩膀之上，“去饮酒吧，去享受专属于我们灭却师的狂欢。”  
哈斯沃德正想要回应，当他抬起头时，却发现王座上的友哈巴赫已经消失在空气之中。他他试图起身，肩胛处的酸痛让哈斯沃德都忍不住皱眉。  
王的离场把这场宴会的气氛推向了高潮，哈斯沃德忍着肩上的疼痛，缓缓站起了身。离他近的那些人有的正在看他，但是又小心地回避了哈斯沃德的目光。他们总是对哈斯沃德尊敬而避而远之。自从他成为星十字骑士团的团长，就与生俱来地成为了陛下的影子，他的同伴敬畏友哈，与此同时也不曾亲近哈斯沃德。  
只有巴兹比，他走到了哈斯沃德的眼前，紫红色的头发和眼睛强调着他的存在感，哈斯沃德看着眼前的人，似乎感受到了火焰在他们之间燃烧。  
“雨果。”眼前的人这样叫他。“雨果”只有叔父这样叫过，每当听到这个词语的时候，他总会想起童年时无法抗拒的抚摸，他的耳后就幽幽地冒着冷气。哈斯沃德抬起眼睛看向巴兹比，他总叫哈斯沃德“雨果”，而哈斯沃德却再也无法像第一次见面时的那样，说出拒绝的话语。  
“看起来的确是陛下对你恩宠有加。”他咬着牙凑在哈斯沃德的耳边，哈斯沃德知道眼前的这个人接受不了任何人对自己的亲近，嫉妒在那张英挺的脸上蔓延，他紫红色的眼睛里燃烧的是占有欲，哈斯沃德垂下了眼睛，不作任何回应地转身，似乎对巴兹比的愤怒无动于衷。  
巴兹比拉住了他的手，哈斯沃德转过头，看了看灭却师盛大而又喧闹的宴会，他其实并不能理解巴兹比的愤怒，但他淡淡地说：“你总不想在这么多人面前聊我们的私事。”  
“私事”这个词语会使巴兹比露出笑容，哈斯沃德总是知道。  
他们绕到宫殿的另一头，当哈斯沃德走入房间，那具温热的身躯就覆了过来——他握着哈斯沃德的肩膀，狠狠地吻上了哈斯沃德的嘴唇，将他推在墙上，就如同少年时一样。  
哈斯沃德感受着巴兹比的嘴唇，这个吻里带着苦闷，他睁着绿色的眼珠，专心致志的看着近在咫尺的巴兹比的眼睛。  
巴兹比是易怒的，但是消除他的愤怒也并不困难。哈斯沃德没有回应这个吻，却也不拒绝，也一如少年时候一样。巴兹比是火热的地狱，他的唇齿也带着地狱的火焰，哈斯沃德觉得有火焰在自己的躯壳里静静焚烧，这一把火无休无止地烤灼着哈斯沃德的心，让他面对巴兹比的时候总是如此无力和顺从。  
巴兹比伸手扯下了他的披风，解开了他的衣扣。哈斯沃德垂下眼，巴兹比看到了，便抬起头，亲吻起哈斯沃德的单薄眼皮。他的舌尖舔弄着哈斯沃德浓密的金色睫毛，哈斯沃德闭上眼睛，也不由自主地攀附在巴兹比的胸膛。  
巴兹比的吻从粗暴渐渐变得温和，他的心情好像平复了一些，他此刻也在喘息，声音里充满了恼怒：“除了我，还会有人这样吻你吗？”  
那双手扯开哈斯沃德的纽扣，露出他被制服包裹着的一大片白皙洁净的皮肤。巴兹比的手指是修长的，指尖也仿佛带着炽热的温度，他咬牙切齿：“除了我，还会有人这样触碰你吗？”  
哈斯沃德的乳尖暴露在空气中，那柔软的肉粒被巴兹比的视线凝视着。巴兹比露出了一些嗤笑，他的手指夹着那粒柔软，粗鲁地揉捏。  
哈斯沃德不明白为什么巴兹比总要通过羞辱他来获得快感，但这如果可以平复他的怒火，哈斯沃德其实并不在意。他的左乳在巴兹比的动作下很快肿胀了起来，欲望像是虫子一样咬噬着哈斯沃德的身体，他对性爱并不热衷——只是习惯了，他的身体习惯了巴兹比的触碰，习惯用嘴唇接吻，习惯用腰际逢迎，习惯用后穴容纳巴兹比的性器。  
他们的初次是在那个无名的森林之中，在遮天蔽日的枝叶之下。灼热的日光晃着哈斯沃德的眼睛，他被巴兹比紧紧地抱在怀里，哈斯沃德正被欲望纠缠，酸涩从尾椎那里一阵阵地传来，巴兹比的动作激烈，他只能随着巴兹比的动作来控制平衡。  
具体是因为什么而接吻，哈斯沃德也已经记不清了。  
似乎更像是本能，当巴兹比朝他伸出手，他就不自觉地做出了回应。当后穴被满满当当塞满的时候，哈斯沃德闻到了崭新的青草的香气，湿漉漉往他鼻子里蒸腾。他微微张开嘴唇，想要与巴兹比分享这件新奇的事情，可是巴兹比吻去了他的话语。  
他们从小就在一起，是什么关系，也没有一个人下过定义。朋友之间会做爱吗？他们也不是普通的灭却师伴侣，哈斯沃德没有办法成为别人的东西，他属于友哈巴赫。  
“专心一点，雨果。”巴兹比拽过他的头发，紫红色的眼睛里有着急迫，他迫使哈斯沃德看他，哈斯沃德便将目光放在巴兹比的身上。  
巴兹比不再是哈斯沃德要追逐的那个影子，就算他年少的轮廓已经完全褪去，如今他的模样英俊，下颔坚毅。嚣张自满如他，面对友哈巴赫也学会了沉默和隐忍，这个世界由力量支配，就算是巴兹比也没有办法违背这个基本法则。他曾和巴兹比分离三年，哈斯沃德完全可以将巴兹比忘在脑后——  
可当巴兹比再次出现纠缠哈斯沃德，哈斯沃德就知道自己早就被巴兹比打下了烙印。看到巴兹比，哈斯沃德那平静无波的心情会像涨潮一般满溢出来，当巴兹比握住哈斯沃德的手臂，被触碰到的皮肤都在燃烧，他的后穴也在隐隐抽搐——就像如今一般。  
巴兹比用舌尖舔微张的乳孔，再用牙齿轻轻地研磨，哈斯沃德的手指不由自主地蜷曲。巴兹比贪婪地咬过哈斯沃德的胸膛，他脱干净了哈斯沃德繁复的衣物，像是标记猎物一般狠狠地咬在哈斯沃德的肩膀之上。  
哈斯沃德却连眉都不皱，他冷淡的脸上没有什么表情，巴兹比蹙起眉毛，手指往下，伸手探向他的股缝。  
那里一直是柔软而紧闭的，哈斯沃德微微张了张嘴唇，手下意识地挡了挡巴兹比下流的动作。巴兹比却丝毫都不在意，他的手又热又暖，直直地往里面探去。他们贴的极近，巴兹比衣衫整齐，他的衣物褶皱磨蹭过哈斯沃德光裸的皮肤，哈斯沃德不自在地转了转头，却被巴兹比捉住了嘴唇，那细密的吻扑面而来，巴兹比用牙齿咬着哈斯沃德的嘴唇，他们又贴在一起接吻，巴兹比的舌尖强硬地撬开哈斯沃德的牙关。  
巴兹比一开始接吻是霸道而又小心翼翼的，他们第一回亲吻的时候只是简单的嘴唇接触，巴兹比就脸红了好久。哈斯沃德觉得暖流从心底里活泛，他想起巴兹比当时的通红脸颊，嘴角连自己都没有察觉的微微上扬了一些。  
“你在想什么？”巴兹比体会到了哈斯沃德的情绪，他玩弄着哈斯沃德的后穴，一边咬了咬哈斯沃德的下唇。他们对彼此的身体是这样熟悉，巴兹比很快就找到了哈斯沃德的前列腺，在那一处不紧不慢地摩挲。哈斯沃德感觉后穴的巴兹比的手指也带着灼热，身体的本能反应总是诚实而淫荡，哈斯沃德收紧了后穴，脸上泛着潮红。  
巴兹比凝视着哈斯沃德陷入情欲的脸，高洁的星十字骑士团的团长向来都是不苟言笑的，亚斯金曾对巴兹比说真想看看下任皇帝的不同表情。巴兹比看到哈斯沃德的脸，这幅艳丽姿容只有自己能看见，巴兹比本应高兴才对。  
“湿透了。”巴兹比将在哈斯沃德体内的手指撤了出来，肠液淌满了巴兹比的两根手指，哈斯沃德眯了眯眼睛，他虽然没有说话，可是内壁的软肉还在微微抽搐，当巴兹比抽出手指，那里的黏膜还恋恋不舍地收缩。  
巴兹比忍不住，终于将硬得快要爆炸的性器抵在了哈斯沃德的穴口。  
哈斯沃德的脸靠着墙，巴兹比的身体铺天盖地地覆了过来，他被困在巴兹比的怀抱里，感受那根粗硬的性器缓慢地插入。滚烫的肉块向他的身体里一点点推进，他有些恍惚，转过头看巴兹比的脸。  
他看见巴兹比微皱的双眉，他看见那张英挺的脸容上的衰颓。这并不是平常的巴兹比做爱时的神色，哈斯沃德疑惑着伸出手，想要抚平巴兹比眉心的褶皱。巴兹比却在此时握住了他的手。  
他搂着哈斯沃德的背脊，咬着他形状优美的肩胛，缓缓地动作了起来。比起以往的粗暴，这一回的巴兹比温柔了很多。哈斯沃德可以感受到巴兹比的喘息，他的喘息声今天也格外低沉，哈斯沃德觉得热又从身体里朝外面蔓延了——  
在他身体里的火热抽动着，摩擦里将哈斯沃德的肠液带出，他可以听到来自身下的水声，粘腻的汗液也跟随着本能让哈斯沃德的头脑放空。  
只有在这一刻他才感觉所有的一切都离他远去，星十字骑士团，或者是未来即将面临的血战，甚至是陛下都无法让沉醉在情欲里的哈斯沃德回过神，巴兹比牢牢抓住了他。他在这瞬间完完全全地属于巴兹比。  
往往他在这一刻都不清楚，自己是在平复巴兹比的怒意，还是在为自己的放纵寻找理由。  
他握紧巴兹比的手指，快感和喜悦笼罩着哈斯沃德，他感觉自己的后穴贪婪地接受巴兹比的侵略，甚至在索求更多。  
他想起山涧的溪流，想起树荫下细碎的阳光，年少的巴兹比和他在没有人的茂盛树林里尽情欢爱。巴兹比背着太阳，裸露出来的小麦色皮肤看起来是那么健康，有汗黏在巴兹比的脸上，在阳光下闪闪发亮。  
巴兹比咧着嘴，喘着粗气问哈斯沃德喜不喜欢。他那时的脸庞天真而又一往无前，虽然动作鲁莽，但是哈斯沃德看着他的朋友，看着他唯一的心之所在，忍着疼痛颤抖着嘴唇轻轻回应。


End file.
